


O for Options

by AlfredKvaak



Series: Alphabet [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Ducks love you all!, I have broken the alphabetical order..., M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/pseuds/AlfredKvaak
Summary: Option /ˈɒpʃ(ə)n/Noun:A thing that is or may be chosen.Synonyms: Choice, Alternative, Opportunity, Decision





	O for Options

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you FlyingStewardess(GeneralDaijyoubu) and CreepyCoat for support, proof reading skills and love ♥  
> Thank you Anytramaksnisic (https://anytramaksnisic.tumblr.com/) for beautiful art for this fic ♥
> 
> The structure of this story is from my sister’s play. They heard from it in a coffee house when they visited in Estonia. So let the inspiration from art bloom!

Zoro just asked Sanji for a date… _so there are two options:_  

If he says yes, then everything is fine. But if he says no, _then there are two options:_

If Zoro seeks comfort from friends and family, then everything is fine. But if he seeks comfort from strangers, _then there are two options:_

If he sleeps with a man, then everything is fine. But if he sleeps with a woman, _then there are two options:_

If she’s just a one night stand, then everything is fine. But if he keeps seeing her, _then there are two options:_

If they can keep it casual friend-with-benefit-thing, then everything is fine. But if she got pregnant, _then there are two options:_

If Zoro just pays child support, then everything is fine. But if they decide to get married to start a family, _then there are two options:_

If the child is an easy one, then everything is fine. But if the baby cries all nights, _then there are two options:_

If Zoro and his wife have energy to survive through that, then everything is fine. But if they get exhausted, _then there are two options:_

If they can keep satisfying their sex life even when they’re tired, then everything is fine. But if they let tiredness change their sex into a bland routine, _then there are two options:_

If they try bondage and role-plays to cheer their sex life, then everything is fine. But if they want a third person coming along, _then there are two options:_

If they ask somebody from her work, then everything is fine. But if they ask Sanji, _then there are two options:_

If he declines, then everything is fine. But if he complies, _then there are two options:_

If the group sex is disappointing, then everything is fine. But if it’s amazing, _then there are two options:_

If they leave the experience as just that one time, then everything is fine. But if they continue, _then there are two options:_

If Sanji can just enjoy the amazing sex, then everything is fine. But if he starts to develop feelings, _then there are two options:_

If he can love and lust the woman, then everything is fine. But if he loves and lusts Zoro more, _then there are two options:_

If Sanji can keep his emotions in reign, then everything is fine. But if Zoro notices them, _then there are two options:_

If Zoro doesn’t accept them and throws Sanji away, then everything is fine. But if he express wanting Sanji more and more, _then there are two options:_  

If they keep the wife onboard, then everything is fine. But if they start a secret affair, _then there are two options:_

If Sanji can cope with the guilt risen from that, then everything is fine. But if the guilt is too much for him to handle, _then there are two options:_

If he starts to drink to diminish his guilt, then everything is fine. But if he starts to over-eat, _then there are two options:_

If he gets fat, then everything is fine. But if he gets _fat and desperate_ then he’ll definitely start to seek Zoro’s approval by calling him all the time and asking for opportunities to see the man again and again and in the end, Zoro starts pitying him and unable to leave Sanji, they will announce their relationship and Zoro divorces and his wife will become bitter and raise their child to hate their father and at Christmas time, Zoro Junior doesn’t want come to see his green-head and blond-head fathers because Sanji and Zoro have started to argue more often because Sanji doesn’t want to have sex anymore because he’s afraid that Zoro doesn’t find him sexy anymore and that causes a lot of drama between them that even their friends would start to avoid them and Sanji and Zoro end up lonely together till death do them apart…

 

“Mmm…Sanji? You have spaced out quite a long time. I’m sorry if my question surprised you and I understand if you decline…” Zoro didn’t get the opportunity to finish his sentence before Sanji threw himself in Zoro’s arms, kissing the man in all his might. 

“Stupid Moss head,” Sanji murmured between their kisses, “don’t you ever dare to even think about being with anybody else than me!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kvaak!
> 
> If you read this, then there are two options: If you leave a kudo, then everything is fine. But if you leave a kudo and a comment, then you achieve this duck’s eternal gratefulness and love! ♥


End file.
